


Checklist

by guttedDeer



Series: Eros: The Cat and his Human [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Neko-Yuuri, cat!Yuuri - Freeform, mentioned Phichit Chulanont - Freeform, neko!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttedDeer/pseuds/guttedDeer
Summary: Victor smirked at the black haired cat; backing away from him slowly. “You have been a really naughty kitten.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry if it's a bit crappy. I really tried my best tho.The smut part.... omg it's my first time writing it. So i hope u appreciate it.

Yuuri twitched his ears when he heard someone coming. “Yuuri~” Victor chirped happily as he leaned on the doorframe with arms crossed. Yuuri turned his head looking at Victor like some psycho killer. The room was dark and the only thing that helps illuminate his room is the light from outside of the open door. Victor smirked at the black haired cat; backing away from him slowly. “You have been a really naughty kitten.” Victor looked down at the shaking black cat, with a sinister grin plastered on his face. “I guess it’s time to punish you then.” 

* * *

* * *

Yuuri ran happily jumping on the furniture in the living room. Enjoying the freedom he was left with, since his human left him for grocery shopping. He walked up to the center of their comfy lounge. Then carelessly plopped himself down their cozy carpet near the fireplace. He tossed himself from side to side rubbing his scent unto the mocha colored carpet, whilst his purr escaped his system. He perked up, realizing that he has the house all to himself.

  


THINGS TO DO

1.Trash Victor's bedroom

2.Eat everything inside the fridge

3.Watch and leave the television on

4.Trash the couch

5.Flood the restroom

6.Soil Victor's clothes

Yuuri smiled to himself as he planned his mental to-do list. “Happy hour Is on” he whispered to himself. “First of the bedroom.” Yuuri cheekily smiled as he got some soil from some potted plant nearby. “kekekeke.” Yuuri chuckled as he threw brown crusts of soil onto the white crisp sheets of the kingsized bed. “MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” he laughed, as he scatter clumps of wet earth. “That’s for not keeping your eyes on me, bitch.” He smirked. 

“Next thing on my to do list…" he ponders, scratching his chin. “Oh yeah! It’s lunch time. Mwehehehe.” He ran to their kitchen and opened the fridge hard, taking everything he sees. “Ooooh, I’ll take this. This, aaaaaand this.” He closed the fridge with his tail. “Don’t mind if I do.” He says as he switched on the oven and started pouring the contents he got on a small metal pan. He flicked the switch with his tail and started moving the pan back and forth, tossing his so-called “lunch" enough for him to catch it again. “Well then lunch is served.” he said as he get a nearby plate and poured the freshly cooked food on it. “Delicious!” he proclaims “cheese-fish-egg-ham-chicken err ala carte.” He laughed, no idea what he just said. “Oh almost forgot.” He reached for a small container with herbs in it. “There. Some high triggering catnip.” He took a bite on his meal, then briefly barfed it all afterwards. 

“Nasty shit.” He scrunched his face, wiping his mouth with the back of his palm. “What’s next…” he wondered. “Aha!!! Movie time!” he snakes his way down their sitting room turning the tv on. “What channel should I watch todayyyy……” His eyes widened at the show on the tv. “Kyaaaaaaaaaah!” It was his favorite show; The king and the skater. He and Pichit always watched this when they were in Detroit. “Maybe I’ll just forget my checklist for today.” He said as his eyes drooped, and eventually dozed off to sleep.

Ding! His ears twitched. He pulled out his phone from the pocket of his sweatpants and checked who woke him up from his very peaceful slumber. 

[7:23 pm] Victorrrr : Yuuri~ I’m sorry if I’m going to be home late. I have to pick up Makkachin from the groomer, and get you that collar you’ve been wanting. See you soon.  
pending text….  
[7:23] kyaaaaah thank u victor. Hope u get here safe. 

He stood up from the couch, and went to their shared bedroom. “Oh yeah.. I forgot I soiled the bed.” He yawned and pulled the earth-covered comforter and jumped onto the bed; hugging his body pillow.

»» fast forward 1 hour »»

He perked up from the bed, ears twitching. He sniffed the air around him to smell a familiar scent of lavender. “Ohhhhh Shiiiit.” He shivered “Good thing I forgot to do the others.” Yuuri sneaked through the dark room and under their desk. Shivering with fright and remorse for doing things he shouldn’t have done. “Yabai! Yabai! Yabai!” he hushed himself into silence as he carefully listens for Victor and Makkachin's footsteps. His heart raced as he anticipates he’s future. “Weird.” He whispered to himself; quietly crawling out of the desk to have a quick preview of what has happened outside.

Yuuri twitched his ears when he heard someone coming. “Yuuri~” Victor chirped happily as he leaned on the doorframe with arms crossed. Yuuri turned his head looking at Victor like some psycho killer. The room was dark and the only thing that helps illuminate his room is the light from outside of the open door. Victor smirked at the black haired cat; backing away from him slowly. “You have been a really naughty kitten.” Victor looked down at the shaking black cat, with a sinister grin plastered on his face. “I guess it’s time to punish you then.” 

“I swear Victor! It wasn’t me! I was sleeping when a burglar came and trashed the house!” he reasoned. Victor chuckled at the excuse he heard. “Oh really? Then mind explaining the graffiti I saw on the door. ¥uuri was here “Noooo it was a set up! He t-tried to frame me I swear!” Victor raised a brow in disbelief.  
“You know…” Victor closed the door then flicked the lock so his cat won’t escape his punishment. “I never want to take advantage of you but….” Victor got closer and closer, and Yuuri backed up until his tailed ass hit the edge of the wall. Victor carried him to their bed and plopped him abruptly. Victor hovered above Yuuri closing the space between their faces. Yuuri placed his arms around Victor's neck, staring at those serene blue eyes. “You know how I like it.” He says whispering into the man’s ear seductively licking his ear lobe. Victor stripped down his coat and trousers as he kisses Yuuri's jawline. “Nnnggghhh.” Victor smirked at his kitten's half hard on. “Already hard.” He laughs as Yuuri feels hot blood rush to his cheeks. Victor proceeded to tug Yuuri's mocha sweater off, and toyed the cat’s nipples. Yuuri mewed in response.

“I like it when you do that.” He continued trailing kisses down his cat’s torso to his abdomen until he reached the hem of cat’s sweatpants. Yuuri helped Victor strip off his cover. He shudders at the cold air that splashes his small but hard pelvic. Victor teased it, palming it as if it was some kind of clay. “Nghh.. Victorrr please!” Yuuri plead meowing “Yuuri you relly like me inside you don’t you.” Yuuri felt the slick oozing out of his entrance causing him to to cross his legs. Victor retorted with an uh-uh no you don’t. Victor pulled out his now-hard cock then pumped it a few times using his cum to use it as a lube thank the gods for that. He positioned himself onto the cat’s entrance that’s now oozing with translucent slick. He gently entered the cat up until it was up to the base. Then pulling it half out. They started with a slow pace then roughly fastened it.

Moans covered the whole room, bed squeaking non-stop, their bodies tied with a knot, beads of sweat rolls down as they rhythm their body with push and pull. “Nnggghh, cum inside me please.” Victor looked at his cat, dripping of sweat and moans. “Promise me first. Nnh. That you won’t do that again.” Victor kissed the black cat’s neck leaving trails of love bites. “I-I promise nnnngghhh. AHHHH.” The russian has sucked the life out of the ravenette's collarbone. He thrusts further deeper to the cat’s core, hitting his sweet spot until the cat’s worn out. Yuuri flutters his eyes open from feeling of something hot feeling him up inside. He stroked the hair of the man above him, that was now snuggling his way to the cat’s nape. 

“I’m sorry I did that. I didn’t mean to do it.” He spoke caressing the grey locks of the guy overhead him. “It’s okay. I’m sorry too, that I didn’t do what I’m supposed to do.” Victor pulled out plopping on the side of the black haired cat. They cuddled for awhile enjoying each other’s presence. “I love you.” Whispered Yuuri as he and his coach dozed off to sleep in each other’s embrace.


End file.
